


Not This Asshole...

by ObsidianSparrow



Series: Not This Asshole... [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianSparrow/pseuds/ObsidianSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first part of the steamier scene of my Kylux fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Asshole...

It took only a few minutes to finish up the paperwork. Thankfully most of it could be left for the following day. Hux did not think he had enough focus to go back to it anyway, it was hard to concentrate when his mind was occupied by the thought of Kylo Ren waiting for him in his bedroom. When all was in order, Hux returned to his room. A brief glance at the clock told him he had ten minutes or so before Ren was supposed to arrive. He tidied up a few things then patiently waited, one eye trained carefully on the clock.  
When the door slid open, it was five minutes passed the agreed upon time. Ren was wearing his ridiculous mask again Hux suspected that the young man had slipped it back on so he could hide behind it.  
“You’re late,” Hux said briskly.  
“Five minutes is hardly going to keep the universe from progressing, General,” Ren replied coolly. He was standing quite close, close enough that Hux could see himself reflected in the silver of the Knight’s mask.   
“The galaxy may continue on unhindered, but you may not,” he replied in a quiet, dangerous voice. One hand reached out to brush lazily across Ren’s throat as if contemplating something. He was forced to deal with the Knight’s poor attitude every day of his life, Hux was not about to stand for it in the bedroom.   
The threat hung in the air a moment and Hux could practically hear the wheels in Ren’s brain turning as the young man analyzed the situation. He gave a short nod like he was commanding one of his soldiers.  
“Off with that mask.”  
Ren seemed to hesitate a moment but eventually relented and pulled off the mask. It was set aside on one of the dressers. Seeing the uncertainty and curiosity on Ren’s face was easy then. Hux ran a few fingers down the side of the young man’s face, surprised by the warmth of his skin.  
“That’s better,” Hux purred approvingly. He leaned in to press a hard, demanding kiss to Ren’s lips. The move seemed to take the other by surprise but Ren quickly fell into the cadence of the kiss.  
“Who would have thought? General Hux a good kisser,” Ren chuckled when they separated for air. There was a flush on his pale cheeks, like he’d been running. Hux’s fingers moved upwards to card through the thick black waves, taking a handful and tugging on it. Hard. Something flashed in Ren’s eyes and there was a low thrum of power in the air.  
“If I want your opinion about something, then I’ll ask for it,” Hux said firmly, ignoring the threat he could see in the dark eyes. Without waiting for a response, he leaned in for another kiss. It took only a few steps to back Ren against one of the walls. Only then did Hux release his grip on the black hair, gesturing impatiently to the mass of robes. “You don’t need these. Take them off.”  
“What? Incapable of finding the clasps on your own?” Ren hissed mockingly.   
Hux let his lips skate down the smooth expanse of the Knight’s neck, feeling a surge of satisfaction when he heard a quiet groan make its way past Ren’s lips. The stubborn jaw tilted upwards to offer him better access. He suckled a bruise onto the fair skin then offered a sharp nip. It wasn’t enough to seriously hurt but it did seem to startle Ren.   
“When I tell you to do something, do it. The whole experience will be made much simpler,” Hux suggested, offering another hard bite.  
“You forget yourself General,” Ren murmured. There was another thrum of power in the air and quite suddenly Hux felt an invisible force clench around his throat. Instead of losing his cool, he responded quickly. One hand moved downwards to grope hard at the front of Ren’s pants at the growing bulge he felt there. The pressure was enough to make the young man growl in pain and the Force around Hux’s throat to dissipate.   
“I think it is you who forgets, Ren. You may be a terrifying monster in a mask to the rest of the galaxy but I am still your commander,” Hux replied smoothly. “You came to me and I will not be bullied so easily.”   
A short step backwards put space between them again. Hux gestured impatiently to the bed which was meticulously well-kept, just as everything else in the room. One hand went to work at the buttons of his jacket.   
“Now if you would be so kind as to do away with those robes,”   
There were no more arguments from Ren. The young man pulled off his robes and folded them neatly on the nearest table before crawling onto the bed and resting his back against the headboard. It was surprising just how flawless his skin was considering the brutal training that the Knight often put himself through. There were a few fading bruises and remnants of burns but there were no scars, none save the raised mass of skin that was the only remains of the wound that had nearly killed Ren some weeks before. The medical droids had wondered that Ren was not dead after such a deep wound from a weapon such as the Bowcaster.  
Hux pushed the thoughts away. Carefully hanging his jacket on the back of a chair, he hopped up onto the bed.   
“Aren’t you going to take off your shirt?” Ren asked, arching an eyebrow and gesturing to Hux’s uniform. The general couldn’t help but smirk, shaking his head as he reached out to trace the lines of muscle in Ren’s abdomen.   
“There’s no need. Yet,” Hux replied.   
This time it was Ren who leaned in for the kiss, lips parting underneath the assault of Hux’s. It was easy to lose himself in that kiss, in the passion of it and the heat. There was a brief hint of teeth, just an experimental nip. It was as if Ren were testing the waters, seeing just how much he could get away with. Hux responded in kind, biting hard enough at the Knight’s lower lip to draw blood. Without missing a beat he reached up to grab Ren’s wrists, pinning them against the headboard.   
“A little overzealous, aren’t we General?” Ren asked breathlessly.  
“I wouldn’t want you thinking you’re in control of the situation at all. Just a few simple precautions,” Hux replied against the young man’s lips.   
He let his free hand wander down Ren’s chest, following the long lines of muscle in his abdomen. Pleasure moved across the Knight’s face and he tilted his head back, eyes sliding shut. Hux let his nails slide experimentally across one nipple, just enough to be painful. Ren hissed quietly but arched into the touch instead of pulling away. A knowing smirk played about Hux’s lips. Sure fingers dipped beneath the waistband of Ren’s pants. The Knight’s breathing got a little more shallow, a little more ragged.   
“Aren’t you going to take off those gloves?” he panted quietly, cracking open one dark eye to look at Hux.   
“I don’t think so,” Hux replied in a careless voice. Really, he thought there was something particularly lovely about the contrast between the black gloves and Ren’s pale skin. And he suspected that the young man liked the slightly rough feeling of them, his body certainly was responding. But perhaps that was just because Ren was so absolutely starved of affection, his body eagerly responded to stimulation.  
“My, my, my aren’t you easy to please?” Hux clucked his tongue in mock disapprovement as his fingers wrapped around a hard, throbbing member. Ren gave a strangled moan, his hips arching forward at the contact. His wrists tried to free themselves from Hux’s iron grasp but to no avail. Instead he merely flexed the digits.   
“Let go of my wrists so I can--” Ren groaned, cutting off mid sentence as Hux began to stroke him. The narrow hips bucked forward again.   
“I don’t think so,” Hux replied, tightening his grip on the other’s wrists. The other hand began to move a bit faster, stroking Ren towards his climax. “I told you, I’m in charge tonight and I want to hear you make more of those lovely sounds.”   
Ren made a valiant effort, biting on his lip hard in order to try and stifle the moans that tried to make their way up his throat. A trickle of blood dripped down his chin when he bit a little too hard. Still the sounds came. They were beautiful sounds, quiet whimpers of pleasure that no one would have ever guessed Ren possible of making. Hux could feel the lean muscles being to coil and tense, as if they were preparing for something. He brought the Knight right up to the edge of orgasm before sliding his hand out of Ren’s pants.   
“No, no Hux what’re you doing,” Ren panted desperately, his pistoning forward as if seeking some sort of friction.   
“You didn’t think I’d be done with you so quickly did you?” Hux replied with a roll of his eyes. It was interesting to see the Knight so absolutely undone. There was a thin sheen of sweat clinging to his skin and the black curls were clinging tightly to the pale flesh. “There’s so much left on my to do list…”


End file.
